


危险讯号

by huanqiuya



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanqiuya/pseuds/huanqiuya
Summary: 杀手O！约翰·维克，ABO性别被公开后成为公众目标，逃亡、找药、追杀泄密者，并且杀死所有想标记他的A。





	危险讯号

注意：只是擦边球，几乎全员原创角色。

 

一

约翰·威克计划搭上朱诺当晚的末班飞机，根据他雇主萨列夫的临时急讯要在最短时间内赶回纽约。他带着行李赶到机场，发现萨列夫最心爱的部下芙瑞儿正在机场大厅门口等着他。  
“朱诺的杀手暗线服务总是做不到位不是吗？”黑发的女人裹紧她的外套，有些抱怨晚点的计程车。  
威克没有搭话，他从后备箱取出行李，芙瑞儿帮他付了车钱。当威克准备合上车盖时，芙瑞儿突然抓住他的手腕，暗示地看着他全部取出来的行李。一个简易行李箱，一个西装袋，一个长形的黑色行李袋。  
“阿拉斯加的东西决不能带出阿拉斯加。”芙瑞儿松开威克的手腕。她后退一步，等着威克行动。  
约翰看了她一眼，弯腰把黑色行李袋和西装袋都放回车里，用力盖上车后盖。  
“以前没有这个规定。”他指出来。  
“那么这是你不在纽约时新定下的。”芙瑞儿拍了拍计程车顶，让它迅速地开了出去。“走吧，萨列夫专门为你派了私人飞机，连我都没有这种待遇。”

他们按时到达隐藏于曼哈顿市内的萨列夫专属公馆，通过重重验证，由这栋外表最常见的现代建筑物的直达电梯向上，室内的修饰体现出一股暗色的巴洛克改造风格。芙瑞儿全程带路，她没有带威克到以往接任务的办公室，而是去往更高层也是更具有私人化的萨列夫住所范围。  
萨列夫第二个心爱的部下桑德斯站在过道尽头的门边，他高得几乎碰到天花板，目光从威克一出电梯便一直盯着他。  
“友好点。”芙瑞儿朝他笑笑，桑德斯后退，一手撑开厚木门。  
“只能进去一位。”他伸手拦住芙瑞儿，看着威克，挑眉。  
芙瑞儿在两个男人看不到的角度皱眉，然后微笑地示意威克进去，自己和桑德斯退到一旁，不示弱地甩了下头发。  
“你很得宠嘛。”她迅速地挨近威克说道。威克依旧没有给她反应，直径走入房间。  
门在他身后悄无声息地合上，萨列夫从壁炉边回过身，对他展露微笑。  
“我亲爱的约翰，阿拉斯加怎么样？”  
“并不怎么样。”威克回答，他站在门边，习惯性地快速扫视房间，发现只有他和萨列夫，没有一个保镖。  
“我只是想知道为什么取消原本的计划。”他问。萨列夫在他发问的时候倒了一杯威士忌，示意他过去拿。  
“事态有变，或者说我拿到一手更好的情报。”  
威克踩着厚地毯走到萨列夫身边，接过威士忌，但没有喝。萨列夫的眼睛停留在被威克放到一旁桌上的玻璃杯几秒，才把视线转开。  
“关于个人保密的。”萨列夫摸摸自己灰白色的短胡子，早年的拳击手生涯令他如今身材依旧健壮。威克看着他离开壁炉，踱步到自己身后。威克没有转身，他原地等待着后续，若有若无盯着炉火苗发呆。  
“你知道索恩医生吧。”  
“知道。”威克闭上眼睛，勾画出自己的主治医师的脸。  
“他，怎么说呢，他最近过得不太顺利，欠下很多债，特别是我的。”  
威克转身，碰上萨列夫看他的目光。他感到一丝危机感，突然明白芙瑞儿不让他把武器带来是有原因的。  
“所以在他向我求饶的时候开出了条件，一个机密换他一百万债款。”  
萨列夫抿一口酒，昏暗的壁灯在他深紫色吸烟装上照出丝丝银色的纹路反光。  
“结果他的债务全免，只因为一则讯息。”  
这句话沉落在威克体内，他察觉到自己已经处于不利地位，有史以来感到少许恐慌。他选择依旧与萨列夫对视，不让自己后退。那股小火苗开始炙烤他的后背，烧出一身冷汗。  
威克的警备状态被萨列夫看出,从他僵硬的肩膀和越发明亮的黑色双目。  
“真可惜，原本ABO属性保密计划做得还是有点成效的，特别对于杀手来说，至少可以消除歧视，你觉得呢？”  
萨列夫走到门边敲敲，桑德斯探进半个身子，把一个罩着黑布的笼子放在地毯上便关上门。  
威克对着笼子皱眉，他不解地看着萨列夫，对方则是继续刚才的话题。  
“当初进入这个行业的时候没有关于ABO的测试考核吗？”  
“……自从保密计划开始实施以来就去掉考核项目了。”威克回答，他听到笼子里传来焦急不安的动静。  
“但是大家都要Alpha不是吗？”  
“……是的。”  
“可我最近才知道只是大部分是Alpha而已。”  
萨列夫朝威克走近，挨近的瞬间探出鼻子深深呼吸，几乎把威克脖子上的温度吸去，然后走开，像是威克挡住他的道路一样。  
他走到壁炉边，挨着大理石壁沿，发出一阵品味美酒的赞叹声。  
“我怎么就没发现呢？”他朝威克笑笑，炉火加深他脸上的阴影。“你的味道一直这么好闻。”  
威克稍微侧过脸，他的注意力都转移到后背，双手紧贴两侧，可增大应对突发情况的便捷性。  
“索恩说了什么？”  
“你应该为自己感到荣幸，我可是花了上百万获得这一条消息，一条惊人的消息。”  
约翰·威克彻底转身面对萨列夫，他眯起眼睛，质问的时候咧出上排牙：“他，说了，什么？”  
“你的秘密。”萨列夫说，他虽然上了年纪，但发狠起来气势犹存，面对来自杀手的怒气他见多了。“你选择私人医师的眼光需要提高了，身为Omega杀手可不是一件普通的事。”  
威克朝门口走去，而萨列夫平稳地叫住他。  
“你要去哪里？”他问。“现在去找索恩太晚了。”  
“那是我的事。”威克头也不回地继续走。他下意识去摸自己的后腰，再次懊悔为什么要把枪都留在阿拉斯加。  
“我可以帮你！”  
威克在门边停下，他听到门外芙瑞儿拔枪的动静，还有脚边笼子里的骚动。  
“你不好奇那个笼子吗？”萨列夫高声问。“你随时都可以离开这里，不需要着急。”  
威克听着芙瑞儿扣回安全栓的响声，他稍微后退，打量那个笼子，然后把布掀开。  
一只小狗在笼子里打转，朝威克努力地趴在笼子边站立。  
“那是一只比格犬。”  
威克蹲下身，伸出手让小狗闻。比格犬嗅了几下，友好地伸出舌头舔他。  
“你喜欢吗？”萨列夫问。“它还没有名字。”  
威克没有理会萨列夫，他的手指伸进笼子的网格，摸着比格犬的后脑，小狗在笼子里欢乐地乱动。  
“你可以带它回去。”  
“为什么给我看这个？”威克站起来问。  
萨列夫走过来打开狗笼，比格犬出来后在房间里乱转，威克的目光一直跟着它。  
“这是给你的，一种奖励。”  
威克皱眉，他再次感到从萨列夫身上散发出来的威胁感，刚才的谈话萨列夫为了安抚他特地将其隐藏起来，现在他需要示威，来提醒威克这间屋子里谁是老大。  
约翰克制自己不要后退示弱。  
“如果你愿意被我标记，得到的就不仅仅是一只可爱的比格犬了。”  
“你可以去找其他Omega。”威克面不改色地说。他瞥了萨列夫一眼，发现对方盯着那只小狗，显得悠闲自在。  
“不，他们怎么比得上你。你是这么……矫健、危险、成熟。”  
萨列夫突然撞上威克的目光，他的Alpha气息散发出来，威克感到有些头晕，但这还在他可以抵御的范围之内。

“像你这个年龄段还未被标记的Omega寥寥无几，你简直就是个在果树上熟透的烂果子，甚至可以散发出酒香。”  
“我没有被标记的打算。”威克干脆地回绝。他终于肯后退，一只手抓上门把，准备扭开。  
萨列夫没有进一步阻止他，反而回到房间中央，逗起那只小狗。威克知道还有阴谋在等着他，所以他保持动作，安静又有些恼怒地等萨列夫开口。  
“当然，你可以走，平安地走出这个大门，芙瑞儿和桑德斯不会妨碍你。”  
威克紧紧抓着门把，他感到自己手臂紧绷发抖，胃开始下沉。  
“只是如果你在没有答应我请求的状态下出去，局面会一发不可收拾。”  
威克扭开门把，门缝泄露一线光到外面空无一人的过道上。  
萨列夫叹了口气，他揉揉眉心，比格犬欢快地围着他转。  
“你永远知道我是那种性格对吧，得不到便要摧毁，这是你最后一次机会。”  
威克把门打开，对萨列夫说：“我先去找索恩算账，再来找你。”他有些留念地望望比格犬，便头也不回地离开。

萨列夫打通电话，说道。  
“应付帐款。”  
“请问验证码？”  
“902-64，我想开个户。”  
“户名？”  
“约翰·威克。”  
“协议状态？”  
“对所有Alpha性别开放。”  
“金额？”  
“一千万。”  
“有无特别备注？”  
“有。”  
“很好，请稍等。”  
候机音持续一分钟，萨列夫在扶手椅上打转，眼睛盯着墙上的画，一只手抚摸着比格犬的脑袋。现在距离约翰·威克从公馆出去刚好十分钟。  
“感谢耐心等候，请讲。”  
“Omega，还有，优先标记权。”

 

二

 

约翰·威克离开公馆时冬夜深空开始飘雪，他钻进了附近的酒吧。  
威克跟了萨列夫很久，深知他雇主的为人，所以他没有喝萨列夫给的任何东西。现在威克决定在应对困难前先点一杯威士忌——他明白萨列夫会给他出难题，不过他头次遇上目前的情况，需要做些什么并没有全方面的计划。  
他听说过各种杀手违抗雇主然后遭到报复的故事，有时候他也是报复的一员，只是他一直主张手段干脆利落，其他人就不一定可以做到基本的仁慈。威克亲眼见过萨列夫对待不听话的人，肉体和心智上的折磨，即便是Alpha都会被驯服得听话，而后这个人对于萨列夫来说便没有任何意义了。  
威克想到他刚才的房间，那股气味，恣意的直白企图，即将爆发的情绪，这些都令威克犯恶心。如果抗拒Alpha的要求是违背天性，那威克决定把这个错误延续下去。  
有人从门外进来，带进飘荡的细丝雪花。威克低头盯着手里的琥珀色液体，听到对方脚步声逼近，停在自己身边。

“只要金酒。”来人对酒保说。  
威克扭过头看他，发觉他面熟。  
对方也打量了下他，朝他点点头，拿到酒之后离开吧台。  
威克的目光再次落回玻璃杯里，酒吧的灯光在酒面上晃动。  
又有推门声，冷风灌入室内，脚步声逼近，比上一位急切。  
“只要金酒。”来人说，他与威克保持距离，但是威克用余光可以发现对方一直盯着他。  
新来的人要到酒也离开，隐藏到室内的阴暗处。威克叫停经过自己面前的酒保，向他要来纸和铅笔，说需要写下电话号码。  
笔尖摩擦粗糙纸面的声音无尽放大，约翰·威克察觉酒吧过于安静了。  
所以当有人迅速接近他的时候，威克在皮鞋跟的声音触及自己安全范围的临界线时反身，看到一把蝴蝶刀刺戳在身侧空气中，晃出一道银光。这给他很好的反击空隙。威克抓住对方的手腕，把整个人拽前撞在台沿上，再用右手的铅笔插进他的脖子——这时候威克才看到对方的脸，是第二个进来的家伙。  
吧台后传来混乱，伴随酒瓶和玻璃破碎的清脆杂音，威克还没把注意力放到那，第一个点金酒的客人突然举着枪出现。他的枪口没有贴紧威克，一下子被威克用力拍到一旁，子弹正巧打进在和脖子铅笔挣扎的人脑袋上。酒吧深处传来脚步声和尖叫，威克眯着眼睛打算继续夺枪，这时候对方Alpha的优势显现出来。他单手抗住威克的下一次打击，枪在手上纹丝不动。Alpha露出微笑，威克则紧握对方拿枪的手腕，像之前那样又一次把对方顺势拉摔到吧台边上。这一下Alpha疼得松了枪，威克拗断了他的手肘，并把铅笔从旁边尸体上拔出，猛地捅进还在喘息的Alpha后颈。  
现在两个Alpha都从吧台边上滑下，叠在一块。  
约翰·威克知道萨列夫要怎么对付他了。发布通缉令，而且看刚才那个Alpha胸有成竹的笑容，萨列夫肯定还把Omega的性别公布出去。  
威克花了一秒犹豫要不要进吧台里面捡起枪，他决定先离开这里，找一辆车，一刻不停，直达后备站拿到自己的枪和抑制剂。  
约翰走出酒吧，从积雪的街上抬头望，公园里散步的夫妻停下脚步看着他，坐在轮椅里的流浪汉扭头看他，旁边自助洗衣店的客人慢慢走到玻璃橱窗边，一只手盖在玻璃上。  
一辆车在威克身边急刹车，里面的杀手刚伸出枪，威克就把它打掉，两拳揍塌Alpha的鼻梁骨，如果力度没错，那片小碎骨已经插入对方的大脑以致死亡。威克弯腰捡枪，那对夫妻朝他快步走近，从大衣里拿出装有消音器的手枪。威克在他们开枪的时候顺势从地上滚到车头，他趴在车底开枪打中夫妻的脚，接着打他们摔倒后的脑袋。自助洗衣店的人开始向他射击，子弹从车盖上弹走，有一发划过威克的颧骨。  
约翰·威克遁到车的另一边，打开副驾车门进去。他窝在尸体身后，摸到车里还有一把KSG散弹枪。威克把枪后托在自己肩膀上，数着对方子弹打空的时间。车里面混杂着中餐外卖和廉价的古龙水气味，他的伤口流下湿滑的血，弄得脖子有点痒。  
子弹密雨暂停的时候威克挺起上半身，只需要一发争取时间。散弹枪的后坐力顶得他肌肉发怵，自助洗衣店的招牌被轰落，跳着火花刺眼地往橱窗摇摆砸进去。玻璃破碎后四周一片安静，约翰开驾驶座车门把尸体扔出去，还有身上的弹壳。准备关门时，从后方连续的几发子弹差点打中他的手臂。威克把手缩回来，骂了一声，有点可惜那把还有13发子弹的散弹枪掉了出去。他在座位里避开流弹，伸手摆下后视镜，看见那个流浪汉被后车灯照亮，雪屑粘满他杂乱的胡子。威克挑眉，直接把车启动，加大马力猛然倒车，一声沉闷的碰撞还有器械刺耳的拖拽后大街上只有远处传来的警笛声。  
约翰·威克在飘雪中把车朝郊区开去。

约翰的旧址住了好些年，直到萨列夫给了他另外一套住房，这里的房子便成了他后备站。以往威克惯用的武器都在萨列夫给他的那套房子里，只是现在回去很不现实。威克推算出，目前急着跟悬赏出来的杀手都想置他于死地，他们的目标单纯是钱，Omega对他们的诱惑力还不够大，特别是同样作为杀手的Omega，杀了拿钱最快捷。不过慢慢的，杀手种类会逐渐转换，晚出场的杀手更有计划更有实际目的性，钱只是一个辅助原因，标记一个同行才是他们的最终战果。征服欲促使Alpha进化，越是强大的杀手越是狡猾且难以对付，也越对威克不利。  
威克确保旧屋子附近没有埋伏后，才急匆匆地打碎门口玻璃进去。他从地下室找到备用的HK P30，Glock 26。弹夹足够，还有一把他以前漏在这里的Glock 17，刚好满弹17发。  
威克没有开灯，他依凭习惯在昏暗的两层楼构造的现代化屋子里面寻找他留下的抑制剂。过去的日子还没应付到如此紧急的情况，约翰会疏忽对过期药物的处理。他从浴室里翻出止血贴对着镜子粘在颧骨上，在这之前他简单地用水把自己冲了一遍。威克换上防弹服，一套新的西装，一件完好的御寒大衣。他在衣柜边穿上，突然想到这件外套还是萨列夫送给他的生日礼物，便把它脱下扔到床上，拿出一件他通勤时经常穿的款式。把弹夹装在腰侧后，威克穿好鞋，把Glock 26别在小腿绑带里。一切准备就绪，约翰·威克有枪，有足够的弹夹，车停在屋外，目前只缺他应急的抑制剂。  
他再次从二楼找起，浴室到卧室，然后是书房，密室。他来到一楼，开始翻箱倒柜，有些着急。凡是找出来的都是过期药品，或者只剩一点用量。威克想过把它们聚合成一瓶，但那太花时间，而且威克以前试过，从未成功。他进入地下室，打开冷光灯，从铁皮柜里翻找。在暗盒里面，他摸到衬着药瓶的软垫，发觉到一件足以威胁他生命的事——有人来过，并且把他的药都拿走了。  
只有萨列夫知道他曾经住在这里，而威克之前已经和他说这里被出售，不再是他的房子。威克为此办了一系列手续，看来他并没有骗过萨列夫。  
约翰·威克有些恍惚地回到一楼，落地窗外的远空雪已停歇，一枚明亮的信号弹射到最高处，照亮了它自己冒烟的轨迹，轰然炸开，变成一簇劣质的烟花。红色的光晃进约翰的家，把他和四周的家具染上血红，再逐渐转暗。等一切回归昏暗后，屋子的四周亮起车灯，把屋子闪得通亮。  
目前威克唯一的优势只因为Alpha不喜欢团队作战，他可以尽量地一对一解决。所以威克在落地窗被垂泪弹撞裂的瞬间冲上二楼，躲过还未弥漫开的烟雾。  
结果烟雾不是催泪瓦斯，而是Omega专用的催化药剂。  
约翰用手臂捂住嘴鼻，从二楼击毙打头进来的Alpha，他的血溅在屋外的白色雪地上，还有身后那个人的鞋面。陆续有人小心翼翼地从屋子各方潜入，他们混杂在消散开的烟雾里，寻找躲藏起来的Omega。威克恼怒地闻出来他们都停止服用抑制剂，只是为了把Alpha能力彰显到最彻底。愤怒带着一股委屈令他瞬间定好路线。他憋气潜行而下，将枪口紧贴上离他最近的Alpha后脑一枪毙命，在其他人闻声转过来时滚开，躲在沙发后，倒数憋气的剩余时间。  
最后一秒他站起身，把通往屋外道路上的三人快速击毙。一个Alpha躲过威克的射击，立即朝威克回击，引起屋子另一头人的注意力。威克闪开的时候留意到打在沙发上的子弹被换成了类似于麻醉针的新产品，一股恶心感拉坠他的胃，愤怒和空气中遗留的药雾乘虚而入，而侥幸躲过伏击的Alpha又打乱了威克撤退。他原本打算呛着烟雾速战速决杀出一条路离开屋子，现在他吸入太多的药，跌坐在沙发边的地毯上，心跳剧烈，并且大量地出汗。嗅觉敏感得令威克不安，他察觉出越来越多的Alpha挨近，逐渐把他包围，而他正困于缺氧一样的无力喘息中，一股热量在他体内燃烧，如同萨列夫房里壁炉的小火苗。  
离他最近的Alpha戴着皮手套轻按他的头顶，把他汗湿的头发压实，而后皮质手套带着屋外冬夜的寒意继而滑下，停在威克发烧般颤抖的脸颊边，抚摸着那块止血贴。  
温热辛辣的气味冲进威克的鼻腔，他闭上眼睛，张开嘴透气，对方则抓住他的下巴令他抬头，左右摆动着看他。威克仰高脖子，眼睛朝后翻，看到其他的Alpha正站在身后。  
“你是萨列夫的手下，他最爱的那个。”抓着他的Alpha低声说。他的手套压着威克的胡子，皮肤上的感触不断扩大，让人错觉血液在皮下突突奔流而过。  
Alpha松开手，威克摔回沙发，后背压着打进沙发里的新产品的麻醉针筒。Alpha们在发笑，威克打算起来，身前的人把他推回去。他们来回几次，最后威克猛地用力抓上Alpha的大衣外套撑起自己，他的身体软趴趴地压靠在Alpha身上，令对方很受用。其他的Alpha开始发出不满的抱怨，一两个人跨过沙发，从约翰身后去拉他的肩膀，把大衣从他身上脱下，或者扯着他的头发让他再次仰头。  
他们喜欢看威克双眼无神张嘴喘息的模样，不过这次他们看见有个扣环在威克紧咬的牙齿之间。  
“哦，法克……”看清楚那是什么的Alpha骂出来，威克抬起手上的HK P30抵着他下巴扣动扳机，然后在一众人躲开之际摔进沙发后面。  
轰鸣与巨震瞬间消逝。威克抬头的时候感到令人清醒又令人大脑疼痛的耳鸣，石块碎屑从他头顶和肩膀滑落。不远处有Alpha挣扎起身，威克杀了他，而后摇晃地从原本是落地窗的框架出去。  
威克出到凛冽的寒风中，叹出一口气，感到那阵该死的悸动还存留在自己体内，把他对抑制剂的需求量无限扩大。  
他取出另一个从Alpha身上摸来的手榴弹扯开拉环，回身丢进屋子里，而后赶紧用大衣盖住自己脑袋，冲到离他最近的车里，感谢被留在原处的车钥匙，发动一路倒退撞开其他车辆，在爆炸的震动和轰响中退到外面的车道上。  
约翰·威克看着被刚才的爆炸燃起的火焰，想到萨列夫送的外套是无法幸免于难了。他平稳呼吸，通过短暂的自我暗示忽略掉那阵愈发难受的灼烧感，调整好后视镜，去往索恩最有可能出现的藏身地点。

 

三

约翰·威克从安全楼梯上去，来到布鲁克林红墙的建筑物外围。隔壁的夜店晃动紫光的探照灯，门口排出了两路长队，再次飘落的雪花也不减人们的热情。威克把鞋底粘上的脏雪在单薄铁门前的地毯上蹭干净，门上的灯时不时跳闪，发出颤巍巍的静电声。  
他右手握紧后腰的Glock 17，一脚踢开铁门，迅速进入到室内密不透风的黑暗中。  
“谁！”黑暗中亮起一盏台灯，一个人影立在一旁。“谁！威克，是你吗？！”  
威克没有出声，他小心呼吸，盯着那盏亮光没有往前挨近，仿佛在等着什么。那个人还站在台灯边，有双手在桌面上摸索，发出零碎的药品碰撞声。  
“约翰！”索恩医师慌乱地收拾桌面的东西，威克在黑暗中看着他不断回头在空荡的仓库黑暗中张望。“有话好说，你出来，我会解释！拜托！”  
威克的后背挨上堆垒的货箱，慢慢移动，他一直盯着那盏灯，寻找着同行躲藏在黑暗中的杀手，试图确定他的位置——威克在门外考虑过仓库里会有人捷足先登，而索恩故意暴露自己引威克过去证实了威克的猜想。但他也不能在室内呆太久，目前他感觉到至少有两个Alpha也在寻找他，用不了多久，天性会让他们找到彼此。  
“约翰，我的朋友，我是被逼的！”索恩提高音调。他收拾好了包裹，那个皮质的药箱，站在灯边，不安地观望，在光亮的圈里与犹豫惧怕僵持了一会儿，便习惯性地朝左上方瞄了一眼。威克抬手朝索恩的上空连续开了三枪，一发命中，有人惨叫地从货箱上摔落，正好把台灯砸倒，黄色的光瞬间照亮了威克还有他枪口的烟。  
索恩瞪大眼睛，露出真实恐惧的表情。  
“不！别杀我！”  
威克还未作出下一个动作，有人从他身侧进攻，手臂勒住他的喉咙，同时抓住他右手。威克憋气，挥手想挣开桎梏，对方轻松地箍住他，嘴巴贴上他冒汗的后颈，露出牙齿。威克感到不自然的湿热气息同时猛踩Alpha的脚，再顺势后翻，将对方一同向后带倒。一阵生硬的疼痛卡着他的气管，不过只有一秒，威克便再次自由。他扑上前，用手压着Alpha的脸，男人挣扎瞬间他差点失去对其的控制，枪的攻击力弥补了他力量的缺憾，三发打入胸膛后威克再离开，给Alpha的脑袋补一枪，杀手便不动了。  
后怕在喘息平复间才涌上心脏。威克抬手摸着自己的腺体，确定没有任何外伤后把大衣领子立起来。索恩呆在原处，对刚才瞬间发生的杀戮目瞪口呆。威克走上前，扯过他的衣襟，把他拉进黄色的灯光里面。他控制着怒气，嘴角用力下弯，索恩看着他，半晌才记起来开口为自己争辩。  
“我……”  
“药！”威克压低声音威胁道。“我等下数三声。”  
他说完松开手，索恩赶紧打开皮包翻找药瓶。  
“我……我很抱歉，但是这里几乎都是Alpha人工合成信息素！”他找了一会儿，焦急地把包里的东西都倒出来，注满药物的针筒滚了一地。  
约翰把枪口压在索恩脸上，他忘记这把枪里还剩多少子弹，一种区别于困乏的倦意开始席卷他的四肢和大脑，心脏跳动着让他感到呼吸困难。他闭上眼睛再睁开，发现索恩疑惑地盯着他。  
“你……你是准备……”  
“对，他快要发情了。”芙瑞儿从门外走进来，笑着说。“你这个Beta肯定闻不出。”  
威克用最快的速度转向芙瑞儿，蹲下身双手握枪——他单手颤抖无法平稳射击——把剩下的子弹都打出去。芙瑞儿依旧站立在门外的自然光里，拖长着影子，枪声在楼外引起了骚动。  
“你看不清了？”扎着马尾的芙瑞儿一边走近一边问。“Omega就是这个坏处，容易受影响。”  
威克感到来自芙瑞儿自身Alpha的压力，辛辣冲刺包围着他。他视线模糊，嗓子发甜，像旧屋里那样大量出汗。威克紧皱眉头，扔掉枪，抽出身后的HK P30。芙瑞儿一脚把他踢倒在地，高跟鞋跟在威克脸上擦出伤痕，而威克发觉自己不会对此感到愤怒，他甚至想主动挨近芙瑞儿，对她示好，那股令威克惧怕的热量逐渐明显并且汇聚。  
“看来萨列夫是彻底放弃你了，想当初他一直都很器重你。”芙瑞儿踩着威克抓枪的手背，直到威克疼得喊出来。索恩倒是觉得来了救星，在一旁快速地收拾他的药物。  
威克从地上抬眼看着芙瑞儿，他闭紧嘴巴，下巴颤抖，在汗水中强撑。芙瑞儿踢走他的枪，蹲下身，拎起威克，仔细地闻了他身上浓郁起来的甜味。  
“你很厉害，但也总挡我的路。”她亲亲约翰的胡子，留下淡淡的口红印，转而在耳边低声咯咯笑着。“我很想看看你在身下示弱的画面，嗯？你不会期待吗？”  
“不会。”威克回她，用脑袋把她撞开。芙瑞儿坐到地上，Alpha的愤怒爆发，威克则发出痛苦的嘟囔声，他的双腿被西装裤绷勒出曲线，在水泥地面滑拽。接着，芙瑞儿还未进一步做出举动，她看着威克把一个针筒扎进了他湿滑的脖子里。  
“那是什么？！”芙瑞儿大声问。下一瞬间她感到原始的杀意，她不再被威克吸引，反而强烈地想要杀死他。  
索恩看着威克四肢跪在地上干呕，艰难地摇晃站立，方才明显的Omega的味道消失于空气中。  
“他给自己注射了Alpha人工合成信息素。”索恩说。“他大概是想自杀了。”  
威克在原地活动关节，摆出搏击的姿势。药物注射令他行动减缓，虚弱依旧，不过芙瑞儿不想再标记他了，同性争夺的凶狠点燃了她的血液，她现在只想杀死他。威克宁愿被她杀死都不想被她标记。  
这很好。芙瑞儿皱皱鼻子，闻到的是一种刺鼻难闻的药物味。  
这很好。  
芙瑞儿冲上去，反身高踢击中威克的脑袋。他几乎挺直倒地，不过也抓住了芙瑞儿的脚腕，把她一同拽倒在地面上。芙瑞儿弯曲手臂缓冲侧腰的碰撞，她抽出大腿上的手枪，决定对这个伪劣的Omega速战速决。威克比她更要快，踢走了她的枪，然后翻身而起，进一步把枪踢远。芙瑞儿用力甩手把衣袖里隐藏的匕首滑出，一刀刺入威克的大腿。约翰从经验预测到芙瑞儿的攻击方式，他原本可以躲开，但刚才的快速反应用完了他仅有的力气。他尽可能地避开大动脉，咬牙忍下喊叫。芙瑞儿抽出刀，她双手后撑地，借助后翻力度缩紧双腿，然后弹跃而起，踢中威克的腹部。威克呛出干呕，歪着身子不断后退。他靠到货箱，发出空洞的碰撞声，芙瑞儿直接逼近，单手掐上他的脖子，拇指发力抵着他的下颚让他扬高下巴。  
“如果你没有做刚才那件蠢事，就不会死在这里。”芙瑞儿说。约翰比她高，双手推着芙瑞儿的脸，把她往一边压去。这种无谓的挣扎令黑发女人冷笑，她再次加大钳握的力度，威克开始扯上她头发，嗓子发出漏气的声音。  
下一秒芙瑞儿感到脸上一凉，冰冷坚硬的物件差点划中她的眼睛。芙瑞儿抬手去摸的时候威克拿着从她束发里找到的刀片用力割开她的嘴角。  
女人惨叫，威克被放开，重重滑坐到地上。他看着芙瑞儿捂着嘴后退，把沾血的刀片扔远，小钢片在地上弹出清脆的声响。药物与威克体内的激素混合，恶心与莫名的失重感干扰着他的判断，不过幸好他对芙瑞儿过于熟悉，知道她身上每一处藏暗器的位置。他再次夺回对现场的控制权，一边咳嗽，一边从绑腿上摸出Glock 26，对抓着匕首再次朝他冲过来的芙瑞儿射击，三发中的一发击中芙瑞儿的大腿，一发击中她的前额，冲击力令她像滑了一跤般朝后摔，躺在地上一动不动了。  
威克先查看自己的大腿伤，觉得眼下需要先找到绷带止血。他撑起自己一瘸一拐来到芙瑞儿的尸体边，感到身体有些轻松，可能已经适应了药物作用。芙瑞儿躺在她自己的血里，左边脸颊的嘴巴呈现一种诡异的微笑——威克几乎划去了她四分之一的脸蛋。  
约翰·威克来到桌边，试图找到索恩留下的绷带之类的医疗物品。他还是头晕脑胀，刚才短暂的轻松感已然消逝，越来越重的心跳冲击他的喉咙和胸膛。他发现自己摸索桌面的双手再次颤抖，很快双腿的力气被瞬间抽走，威克从桌上滑倒回水泥地面。他第一反应是失血过多，但是腹部的灼烧还有难以启齿的空虚冲刷过他的身躯，令他痛苦地缩起身体。  
他还是无法避免这一刻的到来，渴望和疼痛在他腹部滚烫融化，越来越多的甜味散发出去。他紧咬牙关，一手抓着自己的头发，不要让情欲遮蔽自己的视线。他正位于一家夜店旁边，浑身流着Alpha最喜欢的那种汗水，手上只有一把作为后备枪的Glock 26。  
现在的他可以毫无悬念地成为任何一个人的Omega。

一个冰凉粗硬的东西环上威克的脖子，随即扣紧。  
威克打了个激灵，他以目前最快的速度坐起，用枪指着前方，大力喘息。他无法看清东西，眼皮下沉，每一秒的动作都让他难以承受。  
“那是Omega护环。”索恩的声音从上空降落。“至少在我带你去萨列夫那里之前你不会被标记。”  
威克想骂索恩，可是他还是屈服于那股甜美的眩晕，两眼一黑沉入闷热的昏迷中。

 

四

有舌头在舔他的脸，连续几下，一个湿漉漉冰凉的东西挨近他喷着短促的气息，威克便醒来。  
他趴在地上，鼻子呼出灼热的空气，口腔发烫，比格犬凑近看着他，正好为威克遮挡了房间顶上的灯光。约翰虚弱地抬手，想去摸摸比格犬的头，结果它跑开，去到不远处萨列夫的脚边打转。  
“听说你在酒吧杀了三个人，用一支铅笔。”萨列夫说。  
威克想纠正他的错误，但是他一张嘴，漏气的呻吟令萨列夫挑眉，表示他很满意威克目前的状态。  
他们在一间宽阔的铺有厚地毯的餐厅，窗户外雪花斜飞，大厦的高空警示灯缓慢闪烁。室内烧着炉火，长桌被火光映出暧昧的朱红色，还未收拾的餐具摆在一头，萨列夫坐回他的椅子上。四周温暖干燥，Omega的甜味在其中不断升温，和原本存留的酒味混合，反馈充斥着威克的大脑。  
这里安静得危险，威克只听到自己的喘息声。  
桑德斯站在桌子的另一头，目光未从威克身上移开。  
约翰跪立，下坠感一瞬捕获了他，热流像一团笼罩他的光，由上而下压在躯体上，膨胀在体内，大腿间的湿滑感无法忽略地堆砌起来。威克故意不去理会这些生理反应，他知道萨列夫察觉出他所有的变化，只是保持着一种残忍观赏的态度静候发展。  
他摸索起脖子，试图卸下笨重的护环。手指不受控制，威克开始用蛮力扯着它，不自觉地发出愤怒的低吼鼻音。  
这时候桑德斯走上前，一手摄住威克的手腕扭开不断施力。威克条件反射攻击，直接被桑德斯扯拽着手腕反摔回地毯。他呛出咳嗽，感到身体在燃烧融化，从这个房间里掉入一个滚烫的地狱。  
“这是你自己造成的结果。”萨列夫从脚边抱起比格犬，让桑德斯退开。威克仰躺在地毯上喘息，不断眨眼，下唇发抖。他的目光恍惚跟随萨列夫的声音找到他的脸，黑色深邃的眼睛带着水光透过黑发望着他。  
“为什么？”他委屈地问，喉咙像是灌满了水令他呼吸难受。  
“因为你的一切、你，都是属于我的。”萨列夫回答他。“我原本可以当你的守护者，但是你自己放弃了机会。”  
健壮的老人说完用眼神示意桑德斯，高大的男人得到指示，他点点头，来到威克身边，把脖子上的护环解下来。  
约翰困惑了一秒，他从桑德斯有些急切的眼神中知道答案，不敢置信地望向萨列夫。萨列夫的眼神阴郁，报复的快感在他眼睛后沸腾。他不对威克的质疑作出任何回应，完全变成一个高高在上看着威克如何被其他Alpha标记的人，他甚至可以从中体味到间接折磨的甜蜜。  
“随你喜欢，桑德斯，标记他或者杀了他。”他想了下，补充。“如果他反抗，就把他揍到自愿让你操。”  
威克在桑德斯再次转向他之前起身，快速并且准确地攻击他的咽喉。Alpha躲开，正面出拳打在威克的肩膀和腹部，令黑发男人弯腰后退。桑德斯迅速抓住他的手，不给他有机会退出到安全距离，踢绊他被简单包扎过的左腿，把人侧压到地面。威克挣扎不开，体力流失，如果继续保持这个体位乱动，桑德斯可以很轻松地处理他。所以威克用头去撞击，暂时把桑德斯挨近的脸撞开，但他自己也头疼欲裂，差点再次昏过去。他猛力抬高右腿膝盖撞击桑德斯的裆部，桑德斯接住他的攻击，威克感到关节被对方大手牢牢抓紧，越发生疼。他们陷入短暂的胶着状态，威克一直用空出来的手去推桑德斯的脸，妄图抓他的眼睛。桑德斯轻易躲开，他一直努力于把威克彻底压制在地上。无望的挣扎令他好笑，Omega的味道则毫无阻拦地冲进他的鼻孔，可是这个该死的人一直不肯放弃希望，他的大腿依旧在用力，乱动的手挠的桑德斯心烦。Alpha松开威克，留给他一秒喘息时间，而后抓上他的头发拎着往墙上猛砸去。  
第一下威克还扭着他的手腕不放，第二下墙上留下血迹，威克整个人的重量都垂在桑德斯的掌心里。  
桑德斯松开手，威克摔在地毯上。他艰难地撑住手臂，下意识朝前摸爬逃出桑德斯的攻击范围。血液流进眼睛，威克的感官浑浊一团，只有在心脏重击的那一瞬间鲜明。桑德斯跨立于他的背后，影子遮住所有的光，一股股Alpha的信息素冲刷而下。威克紧皱眉头，他体内的器官都在叫嚣回应Alpha的情愫，理智在其中越来越不堪一击。一只大手突然下掐，而后是滚烫结实的身体紧贴后背，桑德斯那张总留有烟味的嘴巴食髓知味地在威克突突跳动的腺体上方的皮肤磨碾。  
恐惧贯穿威克，他的脖子无法动弹，桑德斯的体重令他几近窒息——他的大衣甚至连威克也一并覆盖了。  
萨列夫看着这一切，他等到威克再次转向他的眼睛，里面充满绝望和激烈的恨意，有一瞬间萨列夫还错觉看到往日威克对他某些决策妥协的温顺神情。  
接着威克摸出桑德斯大衣里的刀，用力反手刺进刀主人的腰侧。  
桑德斯痛吼一声，他撑起上半身把刀拔掉。威克翻身，出乎预料地没有逃开。他双手扯上桑德斯的衣领，主动把自己往Alpha身上拉提，两人之间紧挨得只剩下不断交汇浑浊的味道，浓郁热烈。威克听到桑德斯粗重呼吸地将刀扔掉，一双手抓住他的腰，几乎可以十指收拢，大腿间有硬物颤抖地往里抵压，急切发烫着。  
威克从一团糟的信息素中抬起头，朝桑德斯睁开迷离的眼睛，微张开嘴巴，贴上桑德斯的喉咙，感受到Alpha炙烤难耐的体温和急促的呼吸，而就在桑德斯双手粗暴地脱扯威克的大衣时，他撕咬开Alpha的喉咙，力气之大令血液瞬间射满自己的脸。  
桑德斯推开威克，他捂着脖子不断后退，威克则在对方摇晃离开的同时抽出男人腰后的枪，朝大腿各射击一发子弹，便不再理会，任由Alpha失血而亡。  
比格犬被枪声吓到不断叫唤，与桑德斯减弱的嘶哑惨叫混合在一起，萨列夫大笑着鼓掌。威克颤巍巍地靠到墙上，吐出血渣，把眼睛周围的血擦掉。他用枪指着萨列夫，慢慢走近，老人不为所动，像是看着一个亲密的学生那样目光赞许。他让出位置，在威克走得足够近之后拿掉他手里的枪放到地上——威克没有抗拒，像以往那样听话顺从——把他拉进座椅。  
“我的孩子，你总是善于制造惊喜。”萨列夫拍拍他的脸，温柔地释放自己的气味。威克难受得发出呻吟，他仍旧在发情，只是肉体的过度疲累和伤疼让他不至于立即扑到萨列夫怀里。  
“我……从未令你失望。”约翰·威克用干哑的嗓音说。“我把你当作父亲，你不该这么对我。”他歪头看向萨列夫，激烈起伏胸膛，很快又难受得偏过头咳嗽。  
萨列夫抚摸威克的脸颊，拇指搓掉他眼睑下的血块。威克想躲开，却只能做到把自己往背椅里靠，他虚弱地抬高双手，又重重搭坠在桌面，把陶瓷碟碰摔到地毯上。  
萨列夫扭过威克的头，露出那块细腻的皮肤。他准备矮身去咬，一股凉气划过他的脸。萨列夫起身，看到威克颤抖地在他们之间横举一把银质餐刀。  
他看着威克将那把刀移至脖子后面，刀锋一下子戳进Omega腺体，来回几下便鲜血淋漓，抑制惨叫的力量令威克面容扭曲，而后放空，只剩下回归杀手的冷静。  
萨列夫摇头。  
“看看你做了什么。”他已经闻到威克的腺体破损，Omega的吸引力荡然无存，只留有自己心底里对威克旧日的喜爱。  
威克没有过多在意萨列夫谴责他暴殄天物的粗鲁行为，他撞上萨列夫，抓住他的手腕往反方向拗。萨列夫顺着他的力度翻身落地，避免了手臂被废，进而扫过威克的腿。威克没站稳，沉重地半跪在地上，进入萨列夫的挥拳范围，被他一拳打偏了头，晃悠地往外倒去。萨列夫扯住他的领带把人拉回，再次往同一个位置攻击。  
威克喷出鲜血，鼻血流满下巴覆盖了桑德斯的。他大吸一口气，弯曲手臂拦下萨列夫的第三击，趁着空隙朝对方的鼻梁和咽喉手刀。  
萨列夫及时放开他，让他落空。年老的Alpha比威克更快地起身，抬腿横踢。约翰挡下，身子趔趄地弯到一边，而后他反手抓住萨列夫的脚腕，把餐刀快速刺入拔出。  
两人分开，威克只给自己一口气的间隙，再次主动冲上去。他几乎跳到萨列夫身上，用体重把Alpha拉摔回地上，自己立即弹起，跨坐到萨列夫的腰上，双手握住餐刀往萨列夫心口捅去。  
萨列夫抵抗住他，两人相互对峙，不过其中威克更加发虚颤抖，腺体被人为破坏又没有Alpha的结合，很快会令他陷入下一个生理危机——他的免疫力瞬间几乎为零，一点感染就可以要了他的命。  
威克用他的身体往下压着餐刀，刀尖划过萨列夫的吸烟装，高频地在两人粗重呼吸间抖动。  
他看进萨列夫的眼睛，毫不掩饰地对视，像是在宣告一种独立。接着，威克挺起上半身，重力下压，再一次弹起夯入，第三次那把餐刀刺得最深，萨列夫的手便松开了。  
威克虚脱地倒在萨列夫胸口，他听着Alpha最后呼出的那口气，皮下没有了动静。威克抬起头，望着老人静止的面庞，伸手为他合上眼睛，抓着吸烟装努力凑近，在眼皮上轻轻落下一个吻。  
“晚安。”约翰·威克说道。  
比格犬躲在桌子的另一头，探头瞧着威克。黑发男人从尸体上摔到一边，他捂着后颈，朝比格犬招手，想让它过来。  
“嘿，露西，过来。”他小声地叫唤，露西欢腾地跑进威克的怀里。威克小心地抱起它，看着那小巧的黑鼻子，然后站起，瘸着腿从地上捡起萨列夫放在那里的枪，掀开大衣插入后腰，推门出去。  
萨列夫的保镖在电梯里发现满脸是血的威克，还有那只狗。他们皱眉头，没有做声。等电梯下到停车场后，他们看着威克打开萨列夫的专用车车门。  
保镖对视，而威克探出头两发将其击毙。

威克在途中遭遇两次Alpha的伏击，令他的车身变得坑坑洼洼，及其困难地坚持到大陆酒店门口才散架。  
酒店大门打开，温斯顿戴着ABO防毒面具，衣着华丽地出来站在正中的光里，他的两边走出一队全身套隔离服的人。他们从平台下来，撬开卡住的车门，把威克从车里架出，露西跟着他，一直仰头小跑着。  
他们把威克抬上台阶，来到温斯顿身边停下。酒店老板透过防毒面具打量着威克，对他脖子后面的伤口直摇头。  
“你总是这样。”温斯顿说。“不肯遵从指示，还杀了自己的雇主。”  
威克对他露出有些无奈的笑容。  
“我听说你在酒吧杀了三个人，用一支铅笔。”  
“是两个。”威克纠正他，露西在他身旁叫唤着。

 

五

索恩正处于焦虑之中，他收到消息，萨列夫死了，通缉令取消，这一切只能说明他再次成为约翰·威克的下一个目标。把威克带给萨列夫之后索恩向他借了好几个保镖保护自己，此时他们正位于这间安全屋的四周里外，不断巡逻，等着索恩把他最后的重要物品打包带走。  
才不过一小时！索恩心里大骂。威克已经把萨列夫杀了！  
楼上穿来消音器的动静，虽然细微，索恩还是直接抛下他手头上的所有东西夺门而出。他看见威克从楼梯走下，脖子缠着白色绷带，保镖的尸体横躺在阶梯上，空气里弥漫血腥味。  
“威克！”索恩没办法接近大门，他慢慢后退到开放式厨房，威克跟进来，脸色阴沉地望着他，没说话。  
“是萨列夫逼我的！他早就怀疑你是Omega了，然后找了机会来拖我下水！”  
索恩撞在冰箱上，双手混乱地向后摸索，沿着料理台沿继续后退。威克没有再前进，像是刚才那句解释起了作用，令他若有所思地站在厨房和客厅的交界处。索恩露出急促的笑容，他的手摸到藏在料理台夹缝里的枪，手指正毫不熟练地把枪套打开。  
“你想想，约翰，我们相处这么久了，而且考虑到抑制剂，你不会舍得杀自己的医师的不是吗？”  
话音刚落威克便抬手将他击毙，索恩抽出的枪直接从他手里掉入盥洗池里。  
“我已经有新的医师了。”  
威克收起枪，离开屋子。他启动车，在雪地里开出轨迹，温斯顿给他的地址条夹在后视镜上方。在大陆酒店里温斯顿告诉威克这次的通缉令并不像以往的那样方便取消，即便雇主已死，通缉令会自动失效，可约翰·威克的ABO性别还是散布了出去，知道的Alpha不会停止他们的捕猎，除非那个人——他可以彻底让消息封闭，做到让得知这个消息的人闭嘴，使威克再次成为保密协议的受益人。  
温斯顿把地址交到威克手上，说：“他乐意帮你，按照纸上所写的去找他就行，他知道你会过去的。”

两个小时后威克把车停在一处郊外仓库外，他踩着雪进入仓库的院子，一两个人坐在屋檐下围着铁皮桶取暖。其中一人看见威克，便把仓库的滑门拉开，让他进去。  
“我是你就不会进去。”那个人在威克经过时说，威克扭头，对方露出看好戏的笑容。

“不过这个人肯定会提要求，你尽可能满足他就行。”温斯顿在威克走出酒店门口时提醒。威克朝他点头致谢，有些趔趄地下了阶梯——温斯顿答应可以帮他保管一下露西，如果天亮后威克还不回来他很有可能会把它送给自己的外甥女，最近她正好要过生日。

约翰·威克进入仓库，里面的人都望向他，大部分是Alpha，他们夸张地在空气中呼吸威克的味道，刚修复好的器官味道很淡，混杂了消毒水味，清冽冰冷，一如威克的表情。他从楼梯往上，二楼有个独立的包间，门边的人给他开门，露出下流期待的微笑。  
“你用铅笔杀人？”那个人打趣地问。“不错嘛，很辛辣。”  
威克没理他，他看着厢房里坐着一个意大利人，正透过一团雪茄烟雾看着他。  
“约翰·威克？”对方问，声音低沉，威克恍惚间以为萨列夫复活了。  
打趣的人关上门，留他们两人在包间内。威克点头，他双手轻握交叉在身前，等着对方提出要求。  
“一个漫长的夜晚，不是吗？”烟雾中的男人呵呵笑道。“有些人一年内都杀不了这么多人。”  
“温斯顿说你愿意帮我。”威克打断他，平静地说。“他说你会提条件。”  
男人点头，他从椅子站起，脸脱离烟雾团，进入到灯光造成的阴影中，只有眼睛还发着光。  
“如果你愿意成为我的Omega，我自然会帮你摆平一切。”Alpha露出牙齿，眼睛的光是绿色的。“或者你可以就这么白来一趟，从这满是Alpha杀手的仓库回去——你想试试吗？他们今晚可是被你的故事吊足胃口了。”  
威克叹气，他试图看清Alpha的脸，不过很快改变主意，直接把腰后新配置的Glock 34抽出，熟练地上膛。  
“我拒绝。”他回答。

 

END


End file.
